TFA Questions Answered
by missjessyleeann
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after transformers animated? I wondered. That's what this is...fair warning, there will be shipping
1. Chapter 1

The spark projection of Starscream floated in the-...wait where was he? The Well of Allsparks? Perhaps. The point was he was bored. He soon noticed a blue speck, said speck being the spark projection of the autobot ninja, whom the seeker decided to bother. Again.

''YOU! This is all your fault!

''For the last time I didn't know you were there...How did you find me again?''

''I don't know...'' Starscream was silent for a long moment after that, seemingly worrying the autobot spirit. Said spirit soon spoke

''The Allspark needed to be repaired...''

''And yet there still are fragments remaining.'' boomed two unknown voices, startling the decepticon.

''Gah! What was that?''

''Seems Starscream is about to be revived,'' added one of the voices.

''YES!''

...

Color returned to the seeker. His optics and a new Allspark fagment began to glow. He awoke, sitting up, and realized the one downside to all this.

''Ugh...My helm.'' Soon he heard the voice of his clone, Slipstream.

''Just so you know,reviving you was Soundwave's idea, not mine. I only went along 'cuz Laserbeak was going to peck out my optics.''

"Well it's nice to see you too,'' replied the magenta jet, before realization dawned. ''Wait a nanoklik, who the frag are Soundwave and Laserbeak?!''

''Them,'' answered the femme, pointing to a mech with a metallic bird perched on his arm. The mech spoke.

''When I last checked Megatron's file,you were labeled as second-in-command. Now he is apprehended, logically Decepticon leadership falls to you.''

''He must've been to lazy to change the file,'' Starscream smirked. ''When did you last check it?''

''Christmas.''

Confusion must have been obvious on the magenta seeker's face, for his clone gave an explanation.

''You weren't here for that. It was a few orbital cycles ago.'' Her optics darkened in thought. ''Maybe he reinstated you...What did you two do while you were stuck in space?''

Starscream stiffened as he thought back.

 _He was just a head, set on a surface that Megatron stood by, the both of them clearly bored, before the decepticon leader put the head on his head._

 _''I am not your hat,'' the head said, only to find himself under the chin of the silver decepticon. ''Nor are you mine.'' He couldn't help smirking along. At least they weren't bored, and yet Megatron drifted into recharge, snuggling with the surprised head._

''Star-''

''NOTHING HAPPENED!'' Starscream shouted in Slipstream's face. She smirked back. Clearly his pokerface was not working.

...

A/N: this fic is also a comic on deviantart; tfaqa. I have the same name there


	2. Chapter 2

Blackarachnia worked diligently, trying to turn her companion's limbs into a signal beacon. Said companion used the one arm he still had to lift his head to be eye level with the spider, despite being behind her.

''Give back Wazpinator legz and armz.''

''Not yet...''

''Wazpinator hear Spider-lady talk to Hero-bot, Wazpinator know Spider-lady lie.''

''Yes, fine, I lied!'' she yelled, then added in a softer voice ''But not to you, to them.''

''Why?'' asked the broken wasp.

''I have my reasons,'' stated the femme as she turned herself to face the large bug as she worked. There was a momentary silence as she fiddled with one of his smaller arms, arks of electricity sparking all the while.

''When Wazpinator get back armz and legz?'' the mech asked, much calmer than when he demanded before.

''If we're lucky, in about an orbital cycle.''

''Wazpinator have to wait whole orbital cycle?!'' the green bug whined.

''That's the earliest I can find out if the signal beacon is working. It might take longer...'' Blackarachnia used some webbing to reattach his head to his body. ''There, now stop complaining.'' She was silent until she remembered something. ''I had those creatures get some things we could use as fuel,'' she added, pointing to some large, green, bowl shaped leaves filled with a pink liquid plus yellow and red fruits. The spider then continued to tinker with the arm, hoping to make something that could get them off this planet. She was sure it wasn't Earth, admittidly it had some of the same lifeforms, but she was positive they were not that size.


	3. Chapter 3

Thundercracker floated through space angrily. How dare that autobot step on his majestic face! He needed a mirror, stat! The seeker soon heard a whimper, in a voice quite like his own. He had succeded in finding his companion. The blue jet landed near Skywarp, who still had stasis cuffs keeping him from moving.

''YOU!'' shouted the egomaniac at the darker seeker, who yelped in fright. The bue clone knelt with a determined look on his face.

''W-w-what are you d-d-...?'' Skywarp never fineshed the question, for the azure seeker had gently placed his servo on the cowardly jet's chest, and rubbed.

Thundercracker leaned closer to the spot he just cleaned, and checked his reflection. He wiped the dirt off his face, then got closer to look at his handsome face. His optics lit up in admiration of his own self, not realizing his scared companion had done the same.

''Um,'' the violet and black seeker attempted to speak.

''What?'' the cobalt jet asked in a bored tone.

''Stasis...cuffs...?''

Thundercracker said nothing, simply stared, then aimed.

''WAIT! NOT THE NULL RAY!'' Skywarp screamed, causing the blue seeker to pick up- ''NOT A ROCK!''

So the personification of ego messed with the cuffs by hand, after all, if any one was smart enough to disable them without extra devices or weapons, it was him. ''There,happy?'' he asked as he twirled the cuffs around his finger, only to drop them as the scared clone sat up, rubbing his wrists, twitching his wings, and blushing.

''We should find a place more worthy of my presence,'' pointed out Thundercracker before grabbing his companion by the arm and fleeing. Of course, he only brought Skywarp because he needed some one to see how amazing he was.

...

A/N : yes transformers can blush, it's a fact


	4. Chapter 4

Cybertron idol Rosanna relaxed by the Mithril Sea, golden light reflecting off her pink plating. She sipped at some hi-grade, when her brontobot, Zaur, came to her looking panicked. She hummed in confusion, before looking at the sea and realizing what was wrong.

''OH NO!'' she exclaimed before rushing to the silvery liquid. ''Manatronatee!'' But no matter how much she splashed she could not find her pet. ''WHERE ARE YOOOUUUUU!'' She stood, searching the horizon, then fell over someone, who helped her up.

''Are you ok?'' the teal and gold femme asked.

''Sort of. Help me find Manatronatee.''

''Umm, ok.'' They hadn't searched long when the blue-green bot pointed to something rising from the liquid ''Is this him?''

''Manatronatee! Don't wander off again!''

''Um, I'm Glyph, by the way.''

''Wanna hang some time?''

''I'm free next deca cycle.''


	5. Chapter 5

Cybertron had been mostly peaceful for the past month, but rumers of Team Chaar's plans were plentiful yet vague. An autotrooper who checked on decepticon prisoners from time to time was chosen to question three of them. There was a large room that fit several autobots, next to it was a hall with holding cells. The day of the interrogation arrived, and the first prisoner, a golden seeker, was brought to the stand.

''So Sunstorm, what do you know about Team Chaar?''

''Well, I don't know anyone on the team personally, but acording to Blitzwing and Lugnut, Strika is quite the femme!''

''I meant, do you know where they are, or what they're planning?''

''I'm afraid not. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to such a kind an generous mech as yourself. By the way, thanks again for the oilcake...and the mercury sauce...and not using stasis cuffs on me.''

''Ok let's go!'' said the mech as he guided the jet to the hall.

''To my cell? Or to the room where you give me hi-grade and-''

''You are so safe.'' blurted another seeker to the autotrooper. This one was brought to the stand with the cuffs.

''Ok, let's get these questions answered,'' began the black and white autobot

''What have you been doing to Sunstorm?''

''What? No, i'm asking the questions! What is Team Chaar planning?''

''They're planning a party for Sentinal's chin. Lockdown's hook hand is going too.''

''BE SERIOUS!'' shouted the police bot, as he pointed at the white and red seeker's face, only for his servo to get bit. He yelped, then cradled his injured hand. ''Let's get him back to his cell, and me a medic.'' The autotrooper was in no condition to question the last prisoner, so a young autobot named Nightbeat volunteered to finish the interrogation.

She stood in front of the blue faced triple changer, and asked ''So, about Team Chaar?''

''I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING PUNY AUTOBOT!'' shouted the decepticon his face now red.

''Wow! You just changed your face!? Do it again Mr. Decepticon!''

He did so, his face darker. ''Please, Mr. Decepticon is my fazer!''

''Really?''

''No!'' The two looked at each other, then laughed. So much for information.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosanna and Glyph sat in a fancy resturant, illuminated by a blue light.

''So...'' began the pink femme, not noticing an orange sphere floating by her.

''Um, you're surrounded by uh...well...'' the teal femme pointed.

''What?'' asked the idol, before noticing several floating spheres. ''GAH!''

...

In another store, Rosanna turned toward her companion.

''Sorry about dinner, I thought calling ahead would prevent paparazzi, not alert them.''

''It's ok.''

''Hopefully sneaking off for dessert won't backfire.''

''Speaking of, I had no idea they made chrome alloy cake that big,'' stated Glyph as she gazed at a cake three stories high.

Suddenly the pink idol was face to face with a rusty mech.

''Say Rosanna, could you sign a few dozen of these?'' he asked. A bright green femme rolled by him, and spoke.

''Rattletrap, i love you, but you just pushed some bot into a giant cake.''

Rosanna stared in horror at the demolished cake, and her companion, covered in gold and silver frosting.

...

The pink bot stood in the home of the linguist. It was filled with datapads and posters with letters of various languages.

The idol attempted to apologize. ''Sorry about the cake. Also your place is surrounded by paparazzi.''

''You can stay till they leave.''

Rosanna blushed as her helm was kissed.

...

A/N : why am i the only one who ships this


	7. Chapter 7

Lockdown checked the monitors. Somthing beeped. He pressed a button to hear the call.

"Hello?'' asked a somewhat familiar voice.

''Blackarachnia!?''

''Lockdown!?''

''Azk for help.'' there was a voice the bounty hunter didn't know.

"No!'' the spider exclaimed.

''Who was that?'' asked Lockdown.

''...A friend,'' answered the femme.

''Since when do you have friends?''

''Since this one and i have a lot in common.''

''AZK FOR HELP!''

''FINE! Can you come to our location?''

''I'll see what i can do.''

...

Lockdown made it to the Earth-like planet. He found the two technoorganics and attempted a deal.

...

''So if I give you a ride and tools for repairs what do I get?''

''The satizfaction of helping two botz,'' answered the broken bounty hunter and scientist stared before realizing the bug was joking,and the three of them laughed.

''No, seriously.''

''What if we help you catch your next target?''

''Fine.''

...

Lockdown heard nothing but buzzing and popping for the past six megacycles as Blackarachnia fixed Waspinator.

''You done with the repairs yet?''

''Almost.''

...

The bounty hunter stepped in something silky and sticky.

''You left webbing everywhere!''

''Well excuse me-''

CRASH!

''WAZPINATOR DID NOT DO IT!...Can Wazpinator have ultra energon?''

Lockdown's scream could be heard for thousands of miles...at least it would have if you could hear in space.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunstorm smiled as he was led to the control room of the prison by the autotrooper that questioned him two weeks ago.

''You guard this area so fearlessly, G-O, (gee-oh), I could never have gotten in by myself. So what's this?''

''That's the transwarp system.''

''And what does this charming button do?''

''That translates Autobot to Cyberglyph, but only Primes and the Magnus can read that.''

The seeker pressed the button and saw that all the labels change. '' I see, how wily!''

''Hi-grade?'' the autobot offered. The golden seeker took a sip, but decided to finish it later, and started to mess with the control panel.

''You really are so amazing,'' started the seeker, as he felt servos on his legs, ''it's almost a shame I have to betray you.''

''WAIT WHAT!?'' G-O barely had time to react before being teleported away.

''BYE!'' yelled Sunstorm before typing some coordinates, teleporting the entire prison and opening all the cells, then finished the hi-grade. He soon found Blitzwing and Ramjet. ''My dear comrades, I believe our esteemed collegues are this way.'' They had not gone far when they happened upon Lugnut.

''LUGGY!'' yelled Blitzwing, glomping the larger mech's arm.

''Honorable Lugnut, could you tell our amazing leader Megatron that the escape plan worked.''

''OF COURSE! Blitzwing let go!''

''But I missed you!''

Sunstorm led Ramjet in the opposite direction, he had plans for his fellow seeker.

...

The two clones hid in the control room, their lips mashed together, when a button was pressed. Sunstorm found himself on the floor, as his companion watched the security footage of the gold clone with G-O's servos all over him, before the pale jet punched the screen, sparks of electricity flying everywhere.

''That's not me,'' the sychophant said lamely.

''Honesty's my thing.''

''It was a misunderstanding. You see-''

''I need an explanation.'' And then the lier straddled his companion, their lips once again together.

...

A/N : I'm pretty sure this isn't mature


End file.
